


The Briar

by catsanddragons



Series: a messed  up au of Hal/Sinestro [2]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Consent Issues, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Omg this is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: Sinestro gets touchy feely with imprisoned Hal.





	

Sinestro allowed himself a smug smile as he drinks in the sight of Hal stripped of his ring, his uniform and his pesky pride.

He spends a time a long time like that, just staring at Hal. He is and always has been breath taking. And it has been to long far to long.

Nudity suits Hal better than his old uniform. Just as being Sinestro's suits him better than being Oa's, better than being anything else in the universe.

He leans in to the kiss, and paint him with marks to show a universe that Hal beloved. Precious. “Mine” he breaths over his third bite mark. Hal groans.

His hands retrace old paths over warm soft flesh quivering flesh. His human begins to tremble, just a little bit, under him ,and Sinestro shushes him. “Beautiful you are so beautiful” Getting the words out is absurdly hard but Hal needs to know, needs to understand. If he had understood he wouldn’t have left. And Sinestro will never allow him to leave again. 

Sinestro sinks his fingers into Hal's hair ,cradling his head before surging forward and claiming his mouth. Biting gently, go gently, on his lips as his hand reaches down. 

Hal jerks violently away cursing. Sinestro barely notices, simply pins him down harder as he tries to cox him to hardness, to wanting him back. It feels as if he is courting a block of stone. Feeling suddenly cold, he pulls back. Immediately Hal turns away from him. 

"Hal, i love you. Stop this ridiculousness, don't you want to go back to the way things were, the way we were?"

The human has the gal to ignore him.For a moment Sinestro wants to hit him. 

Instead he storms out to the room and hits several of his trainees.

All the while , fuming about Hal's irrationality about this and everthing else. Why couldn’t he see that this was best place for him. Not on that pathetically unorganized earth or on oa under the heel of the idiot guardians. That he knew what was best for him and the galaxy. 

But years of dealing with Hal’s oversights and foolishness mingated it. 

He calms enough to return and finds his human sleep on the floor for some ridiculous reason. The block of cold rage in his chest melted slightly. Hal looks oddly childish in his ball of blankets, he is something I protect not something I use I must remember that as much as he must remember his place now. 

This was just Hal being Hal. It had to be.Today was just the beginning after all. He could afford to be magnanimous and patient.

And despite a few set backs, everything was still in its place. His sector his planet his Hal. All controlled All here. All safe. All his. 

Sinestro reached down and stroked his Hals hair. "You never did learn to kneel. I will remedy that soon. Yes.Soon. But not today.  



End file.
